Back In My Arms
by I Need To Change My Name
Summary: "Um, excuse me, but is this room B21?" Mr. Jackson turned to face the person in front of the door. "Yes." "Are you…" the woman trailed of "PERSEUS JACKSON?" 12 years after their separation, the two finally meet again. Can they regain the love they once had? Find out in Back In My Arms. Cover Picture By Viria! Theme Song: Safe and Sound by Capital City
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RR SO CLEARLY I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**Hey people of Fanfiction. This is I Need To Change My Name with a new story! After I posted my other one, Their Fates Always Intervene, yesterday**.

_Flashback_

In front of the gods, stand Perseus Jackson, with a serious face by himself. He had a frown and asked "Why did you call me to Olympus?" Zeus answered with a serious face "We have to discuss something about you. We were warned by the Oracle of Dodona, my own oracle, that you would bring something that would save Olympus or destroy it."

Percy Jackson responded "So after two freaking wars that I saved you from, you think I'm suddenly going to kill you? Is this what you think I'm? An enemy?" Zeus thundered back, "No, Perseus, you are not an enemy but you are a…" he trailed off to think for a second. "You are an unstable person. Your fatal flaw was also important to make this decision as Dione warned me." Hera made a face at the mention of Dione and Percy Jackson quickly recognized her as one of Zeus' lovers.

"Zeus" he addressed the king of the gods very clearly, "wasn't my fatal flaw, loyalty, the thing that made me fight for you guys, the 'glue of the seven' as Hera declared it?" "Perseus, we understand and acknowledge that you helped us a lot, but this time we are taking safety precautions." Percy laughed at that thought "Safety precautions? Hun? If you guys were taking 'safety precautions'" he made air quotes with his hand "why didn't you guys banish me when I was just born? Why didn't you guys just leave me in Tartarus? Why were we even born?"

Even though Zeus may have been the king of the gods, he just got beat at his own game. "Enough of the talking, I will give you my word and you will follow it." Percy laughed but the sky god still went on "Perseus Jackson, I shall now ban you from direct contact from any form of Greek mythology, including Camp-Half-Blood, seeing any of your demigod friends, Iris Messaging, and others but excludes Ancient Greek and your sword, Anaklusmos but you will be reward by no more quests, wars."

Percy Jackson looked very shocked, how could Zeus do this. He couldn't go to camp any more, his friends, and Annabeth. How could they banish him from what made his life, life? He lived for and because his friends. His fury grew up and rage came spoiling out of his head and caused an earthquake. He was gone after, and to leave a half-demolished Olympus, a sighing Poseidon and looks of disappointment from the Olympians.

_Flashback Ended _

Twenty years have passed since the banishment from the world that the hero loved so much, Perseus Jackson was a teacher, a coach, a large house owner and you could never guess it, he was a father. He wasn't in a relationship with anyone but he had an adopted son, for eight years. The kid, named Kevin, Kevin Lee was one of the only stars in Percy's life other than swimming and teaching Latin and Greek at a nearby private school.

The two of them lived in New York, in a large sea side house, a gift for his 30th birthday, just right before he found Kevin in a flaming car, just outside on a lonely highway.

_Flashback_

The highway was deserted on Christmas Eve, just when a blue Chevrolet Cruze sped by. The driver, a green eyed man peeked outside and saw bright, flaming lights nearby. He thought it would be just a campfire, but in this cold, below zero temperature, who would be making a bonfire? When he came closer, he saw a Toyota Camry, rolled over, with flames engulfing it.

The man stepped on his breaks, fast as he could and ran out of his car to see if there were any survivors. He peeked inside. He heard a cry. There was a baby in the car the man thought. He grabbed inside and pulled out a crying child, crying for his mom. When he peeked in again, he heard "Please, Please" like a mother pleading "go. Help the baby. I can't go on. The chair trapped my legs, the car is going to explode any second. Please take care of my baby" She said while crying. The man responded "I will. What is his name? " She yelled out "Kevin, Kevin Lee please take care of him. Thank y…" She tried to get ou out but the car went boom.

He ran out of the scene, fast as he with the crying baby in his hands. His car was, fortunately undamaged and he and the child escaped with only a few burns. He quickly dialed 911 and the police and an ambulance came in a matter of seconds. They took the baby and him onto the EMS. The paramedics tried to get the baby out of the man's arms but he said "I promised her I would take care of him." They finally settled with putting the baby down but he could hold Kevin's hands. The child was tired and he fell asleep right after.

Once they got out of the hospital, with a checkup on everything, the police drove them to the police station. The man was questioned while holding and rocking the sleeping baby in his hands, he insisted he would protect him at all times. The police thanked him for his time and decided to put the child in an orphanage and let him wait for adoption.

The man refused to let them do that and he pointed out, himself, he would adopt the child. After signing papers, the two, a saved and a savior went to the green eyed man's home. The boy cried for his mother but the man rocked him gently, having only adopted him for one hour, the man was taking care of the child like he was the actual father. He said to the baby "Hush, little one, your mom is all fine now, in paradise resting." The boy calmed and pointed to his adoptive father and said "You?" The man replied "I, I'm Percy Jackson." And laid his new son and him to sleep.

_Flashback ends_

Percy Jackson and his son were all happy. Mr. Jackson as everyone called him, this was school, was the 6th grade teacher at Stone Creek Academy, a school that only accepted the best, taught ancient Greek and Latin and he was the coach for the swim team. The kids loved him and the one who loved him the most. Kevin.

Kevin also went in to Stone Creek, at age ten (he skipped 3rd grade) he had the best GPA in the whole school, higher than the eighth graders had. He also was into some sports, he wasn't always the most athletic. He was in the school swim team, (duh!) and he was in the solo Badminton group, which competed statewide. He came home with first place with his school and first place in solo. They had a big celebration and the happiness still lingered.

Today, Mr. Jackson would have a parent conference with Ms. Chase, hmm… that names sounds very familiar, about her son Percival. It was a very old name but why she used it, no one knows. Percival had a sister in class and she was the exact opposite. Persia had good grades while Percival lagged behind.

"Dad! Should I put Mike's folder in 6A2 or 6A5?" "6A5, Kay Kay!" Kay Kay was the nickname given to him by his father but everyone else called him Kev Kev. He was really helpful to the busy teacher, almost like a teacher assistant. "Kay!" "Yeah?" "Could you get me folder…" hmm. Percy looked at the table and found Percival's folder. 6A21 "get me 6A21!" He wasn't the one who organized all of this, all this neatness was made by Kevin. He did most of the filing. "6A21… 6A21…6A2… Found it here you go!" He ran to Mr. Jackson and handed him a folder.

"Um, excuse me, but is this room B21?" Mr. Jackson turned to face the person in front of the door. "Yes." "Are you…" the woman trailed of "PERSEUS JACKSON?"

**AN) He he, I'm so evil! Ended it with a cliffie! Yeah! As you see I brought back Kevin from Their Fates Always Intervene! YEAH! Just telling yeah, this has ****NO, NONE, AND NEVER ****is connected with Their Fates Always Intervene! And remember Atomic Bomb, the story I promised you? This is a fun story! I will focus a lot on Atomic Bomb than this story! PM or Review to me if you have any questions, comments and ideas! This story, every chapter, I promise you, will be longer than 700 words because of the time I update! YEAH! I might even give you guys a sneak preview of a story I plan to right if I get just four, four reviews! Pretty Please?**

**-I Need To Change My Name signing off! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN!**

**I changed how long they got separated to 20 years!**

"Annabeth Chase?" The two lovers, separated twenty years ago because of the power that the gods feared, found each other back in a classroom. They looked at each other in shock and the twins of Annabeth looked at each other confused but something yelled out "Dad! I asked you, do you need 09 or 01?" called a boy from behind.

The two stepped out of their shock and Mr. Jackson yelled "01 please." Annabeth asked him "You have a child?" The 6th grade teacher chuckled and a boy came out. He was Asian, Annabeth guessed. He looked younger than a usual 6th grader and had glasses on. He had black hair, shining black eyes and a dimple on his right cheek which came out with his bright smile.

"Hi!" the child said "My name is Kevin Lee and this is my dad Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Jackson said "Kay! Run down to the teacher lounge and get a cappuccino and a black coffee!" The little boy ran out to get the treats and Mr. Jackson gestured to the twins to sit down, on the beanbags and let the two lovers sit down and have a talk.

"You still like Black Coffee, right? It was your favorite before, Wise Girl." He said that with a smile and Annabeth replied "Well, it's still my favorite, Seaweed Brain." They stared at each other in silence, as if trying to pull out memories but was interrupted by "Dad, Cap and Cof already!"

The kid laid down the coffee and his dad and his dad's old friend said their thanks. He walked to a beanbag and sat down, reading a book of Odysseus in Ancient Greek. Annabeth was startled at the fact that a kid that who was anything Greek Mythology could read a so advance book.

She pulled him over in a quiet whisper "Does he know?" "Know about what?" "All the stuff, monsters and gods?" "Yeah, I spilled it to him a few years ago."

_Flashback_

The two were coming out of a Walmart when a Hellhound came out of now where. The hound was charging directly towards us. Percy but down the groceries and uncapped Riptide. He charged directly towards it. His strokes, even though long unused, were still the graceful ones that he used in countless quests and battle, but he felt something different. On the quests, he would usually at least have a companion to fight with him, now he just had a 7 year old along who didn't know anything about Greek Mythology.

The fight with the Hellhound was fast and easy but it seems to sadden Percy Jackson about his friends. It had been thirteen years since leaving his cherished, but dangerous world behind, but since Percy Jackson adopted Kevin, he seemed to have something new to live for, fight for.

Kevin didn't say a word about the fight. Percy Jackson thought, oh thank Hecate for the Mist and he let him drove home, without any questions about the when he slashed the air with a pen. Seriously, that's what some people thought that's what Percy sometimes did, but he was mysterious with and didn't talk but just glanced out of the window.

The two sat for dinner together, outside on the patio. Percy had a ravioli and Kevin, who didn't eat carrots, he were allergic to them, had a cooked rice. They went down to the beach together, in swim trunks.

Kevin still hadn't said a word after the Walmart incident and that was unusual. He was always a very bright, cheerful, and outspoken person but right now he was staring into the horizon, like he was thinking of something very hard, noticed Percy.

Kevin then spoke up "Are they? Are they?" Percy had a confused look on and asked back "What are real?" "Dad, you know. Just, please. Are the gods, monsters all those Greek Mythology stuff real?" Kevin said it quietly with a sadness and maturity that made him feel like a full grown up.

Percy sighed and thought for a moment "Kevin, you know the Olympian gods right?" Kevin nodded his head "Well you know demigods?" He nodded his head again. "I'm one of them and I am the son of" "Poseidon?"

He was immediately shocked. "How did you know?" "Well, you have some natural connection to the water, you love swimming, you love anything that has to the sea, you never eat seafood, you have a tattoo that shows that you have been in Camp Jupiter, it has a trident on which is the symbol of Poseidon and once you spilled that whole pot of water, you levitated it by just making a motion and boom! You got it all out. Plus, Poseidon has sea green eyes, and jet black hair like you do, and once you murmured 'heal with water' so I assume your father is Poseidon."

The kid was sure observant he thought. He really can see all that things that other people tend to miss. Wow. "I first had my doubts about all those things but today when you fought the monster, I believe it was a hellhound, I knew the whole thing was real. I even saw your pen changed into a sword I believe it was An…An… An… An-something or Riptide and you always had that pen with you but you lose pens a lot so I knew something was special about that pen."

"Kay? Are you afraid of all that?" "Why would I be? I have you terrific daddy and I found two little knives that I can fight with!" My eyes popped wide I remembered those two knives.

_Flashback_

Percy was fighting in the titan war then. A girl and he were locked in battle. He did a side jab and the girl fell. She had pretty blue eyes and dark red hair. She held two knives to me and she spoke "I foresee you and a child alone, these will help you." And just after that she blacked out cold. Percy hid them in his side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He promised himself not to forget the knives and the girl but he gradually forgot.

_Flashback Ends_

"Dad? Dad? Dad?" yelled a worried Kevin. "Are you all right?" "Yeah Kay, why don't we go down to the beach and swim, it's not cold yet." "Sure" and then the two went down to the Atlantic Ocean, letting the water sweep their bad thoughts away.

_Flashback Ends_

"Oh, so he was adopted." "Yeah, he was a baby when I found him in an accident on the highway, his mom died though. What about those two? You are one of the parents, who is the other?" "Well he was the savior of Olympus, defeater of Kronus and the name goes on and on and on." Percy had a confused look on "Oh Seaweed Brain" she said the last two words softly "It's you."

**AN) Ha ended it with a cliffhanger! Yeah second chapter out in a day! You guys did awesome! Even though only two review *cough* you gave me 8 follows and 3 favorites you guys rock!**

**Shout outs to**

**Connie rose **

**Kimzi21 **

**Marooo **

**SissiBlack **

**angelazzarello94 **

**coolasable **

**sannejongbloed**

**Sora Loves Rain **

**AND A SPECIAL ONE TO **

**Connwaersonofnone**

**YEAH! First reviewer!**

**This is I Need To Change My Name signing out- **


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**Δεν είμαι κάτοχος**____**PJO**____**ή**____**HOO**____**Rick**____**Riordan**____**κάνει**__**!**__** HA PEOPLE TRANSLATE THAT FROM GREEK!**_

**Percy **

I looked in shock to my old love. The two Persia and Percival were mine? They… no wonder they had some of my traits like Persia's long black hair was so like mine and Percival's sea green eyes. Then I looked at Percival's file. It said Percival's full name, Percival O. Jackson. The chart read Persia A. Jackson and I remembered the opening day of school.

_Flashback_

It was the opening day of school in Stone Creek, the children mostly from different private schools around NYC, even one from New Jersey transferred here. It was a middle school, built with three, big white buildings all linked together. They called them A, B, and C or as the students call them, classrooms, classrooms and office.

The one where I taught was A, located on the eastern wing of the school, overlooking the Nissequogue River (Real River in NYC). It was one of the best classrooms in the school, plus it was on the first floor and I could take the back door and see the river. We sometimes did that when we had lectures about nature gods.

A voice interrupted my thoughts "Mr. Jackson?" A kid with gray eyes and long black hair interrupted me. Her grey eyes, were so like, like Annabeth's "I'm Mr. Jackson, do you need help with anything?" "Oh, my name is Persia Jackson and I wondered if you could help me to prove that Chronos and Kronos are two different gods in Greek mythology, since you are the Greek and Latin teacher, to my stubborn brother."

She pointed to a boy with blonde hair and startling sea green eyes that were so similar to mine. "Meet Percival, Mr. Jackson, he is my stupid and annoying brother." "Am NOT" "Am TOO" I chuckled at that, it reminded me and Wise Girl arguing before.

"Okay so you guys were wondering if Kronos and Chronos are two different gods, right." The two of them nodded. "Well to answer your question, Kronos and Chronos are two different gods." Persia then looked triumphantly at Percival and he slid to her something that looked like a five dollar bill. "Well let me explain, Kronos is the titan king while Chronos is the primordial of time. Since their pronunciation was so similar, they got mixed together."

"Thanks Mr. Jackson and my the way I have to mention, you have the same last name as we do." I nodded and then someone called them to go. "Bye Mr. Jackson! I hope to see you on the first day of school and I think I'm in your class this year." I gave them both a fist bump and then they ran out of the classroom.

"Dad! I'm so happy!" said a hyper Kay Kay said running into the classroom. "What?" "I'm going to try out of Bass Clarinet on the first day of school for Ms. Limeburner!" "Okay Kay, why don't we get some lunch." He rubbed his tummy and said "My tummy is very grateful for cooked rice." I ruffled his hair and we walked outside, spotting a very familiar blonde hair. She walked out of the school with Percival and Persia. I had a weird feeling about it. Eh, I hate when that happens.

_Flashback Ends _

"Dad? Dad? DAD?" I shook out of my flashback and saw Kay. "I see you still hadn't open his folder yet and you claim to be doing a parent conference. Well if you are going to do one, I suggest you hurry. The buildings are going to close down in 15 minutes." We only had 30 minutes and I already wasted half of the time. I decided to go back to the conference.

We discussed Percival's situation about his not paying attention, he not taking down notes, late and stuff like that but either of us weren't really paying attention really. I mentioned to Annabeth, I found out he was Dyslexia and ADHD but so was Persia but it seems that Persia inherited most of her genes while Percival was more similar to me, even though he never knew me as his father.

"Annabeth?" "Yes?" "Do they also know about the Greek world?" "We started go to Camp three years ago." Camp, Camp. It was the place I missed the most, all the friends there…

_Flashback _

It was just after I got my sentence on Olympus. I ran out of the Empire State building. I called Blackjack. I waited for a few moments. He still wasn't here. I tried Mrs. O'Leary but she didn't come either. I asked for the gray sisters. The cab didn't come. I waved to a mortal cab. He got me in and to the strawberry fields of Camp-Half-Blood. I ran to the border but within 20 feet of it I got sapped. I tried it again and again and again but only left me zapped, zapped and, zapped. Ouch, I really couldn't go into camp.

"WHY? WHY? WHY MUST TORTURE ME LIKE THIS? THEY WERE MY LIFE! THE LIVED FOR!" I yelled out to the sky. It thunder and it started to rain. Even though the heavy rain didn't even wet me, my tears they flowed into a river and left me dry but with a ripped heart thinking about the life I had to leave behind.

_Flashback Ends_

"I came back and tried it every year on that day. Every time I tried I got zapped back and I just couldn't get in. I missed everyone and I real missed you. You don't know what pain I went without you and my friends. It was the time that I cried and cried, but I gradually got better and then I found Kevin, he made my life way brighter. He needed me and I gradually accepted it and I gradually needed him too to cheer me up, so I guess I really have to thank him."

"Well me to Seaweed Brain, after I gave birth to those two, I realized I had more to live for. I still missed you, I even gave them names that were like yours, Percival and Persia, but they need me and so I moved on to life but I still remembered you."

"Dad! The building is closing!" "Okay!" I turned back to Annabeth "Can I meet you at Central Park on Sat. nine a clock? I have something to ask you." "Sure, Percival and Persia both have practice that time, I'll drop them off and meet you on the Great Lawn, southern part okay?" "Sure." The two both said goodbyes and waited till the next day, patiently, not knowing of the new paths they would take.

**AN) HA 1,129 words! I'm awesome! So hey guys! Thank you for your support! 15 followers and 10 favorites? You guys are AWESOME! So this might be the last update this week since today is the last day of spring break and I have a few more stories to work on! How do you like Kevin? Please give me some songs that you like because I may have to use them for something later in the story! Since you gave me 4 reviews( Well I gave myself one) I will give you a Preview of Atomic Bomb!**

DISCLAIMER: PJO AND HOO DON'T BELONG TO ME!

SPECIAL PREVIEW OF BEING THE ATOMIC BOMB IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE OF STICKS. I KNOW IT IS A LONG TITLE BUT YOU WILL GET WHY I NAMED IT AFTERWORDS!

Prologue

A dark figured shadow man sat down with the already sat down man. "Are our troops already?" The other man who just came snorted and said "If the troops aren't ready, why would I come anyways" "We'll get down to business after those spawn after they deal with her." "Then what about those mighty ones?" "We already discussed the plan. Do the same thing." "Only just one little thing you forgot. The both sider." "Oh him, I have a plan for him. He just needs a little bit of time. Also I'm a little busy here could you please go back to battle tactics. I need to fill some agreements." "Yes Sir" and ran out of the room. He turn backed to his desk and chuckled to himself. He said to himself in a low voice that only a CIA camera can pick up. "I just got the perfect plan for you, Child of the Brain."

To be continued…

**He He, not bad hun! Well I have to give a special shout outs to Connie rose and Marooo! Thank you! Have a good day! **

**R&R&R**

**-I Need To Change My Name**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: IF I WERE RICK RIORDAN, I WOULD STEP OUT OF MY HOUSE, FANS WOULD BE CROWDING AROUND ME, BEGGING FOR AN AUTOGRAPH. *SHIVERS***

Annabeth

It was 6:00 am, May 7th, the day when Chiron announced on this very day twenty years ago, that Percy Jackson would not be at Camp for a long time. He said Percy Jackson went on an ultimate quest from a request from the gods.

_Flashback_

That day I woke up at seven-forty five. I did my morning chores, making my bed, brushing my teeth and those things. I decided to wear sweatpants and a Camp-Half-Blood t-shirt. It was eight-o-nine when I finished everything. Percy would usually come at eight-o-five to pick me up for breakfast. He must be sleeping, that lazy bug!

I decided to go see him myself. I knocked on Cabin 3. Knock, Knock, Knock. I tried it again, Percy still didn't open the door. Fortunately it was unlocked. I believed it was another of his jokes. When I came into it, every bed was neatly made except for Percy's bed. His bed was messy like usual but the bed didn't have a big lump in it. I pulled over his covers. It was just messy sheets and air, nothing was under them. I looked around his cabin. No signs of life were there. I yelled "Perseus Jackson, if this is a joke, you will be dead!"

I was determined to win this hide and seek game with him. I searched the whole camp, the big house, dining pavilion, Zeus' fist, the lake and many other but I still didn't find him. The only chance was if he ran out of Camp borders. Even though he might be a Seaweed Brain, he wouldn't cross the line that far.

I remembered the times that Hera kidnapped him. What if he was kidnapped again? I decided to ask Chiron if he saw Percy. He just told me to go to the dinning pavilion and he would have some news.

I sat down at the Athena cabin with a few stares from my siblings. I waved them on and Chiron clapped his hooves. "Good morning campers. As you can see the Poseidon table is empty" he raised his left foot at the table. It earned some snickers from the Ares cabin. "Well, he went on an Ultimate Solo Quest asked by the gods themselves. It will be a long time until he returns."

What? I thought in outrage. Percy would never leave me until he told me about it. That really wasn't possible. I told Chiron I needed to go out to NYC to get something. He nodded and told me to keep safe.

I hailed the Grey Eye Sister's taxi, their service never changes. After I stopped at Olympus I thought about puking. Good thing I didn't eat much at breakfast. I tossed the doorman a drachma and he threw me a key. We've been in this process so many times now, he doesn't even ask where I am going.

Olympus was not heaven when I arrived. The throne room was in shatters and the city itself looks like a natural disaster was in it. The Olympians were sitting on their laps, excluding Zeus, sitting on a stool. When they saw me, their faces turn into different shades of expressions. A few of them had guilt on their faces, two had crying on their faces and the others had pure shock written all over their face.

"Hello, did you order Percy Jackson on an Ultimate Quest?" All of them shook their head except for Apollo, he was looking down. I knew all of them were lying, Apollo would never tell something less than the truth. "WHAT DID HE GO ON THAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT HE DIDN'T TELL ME?" I screamed in rage and tears. "Calm down Annabeth" Athena said "Percy went on a quest to defeat Pontus, the primordial of the sea." As powerful Percy is, he couldn't defeat a primordial by himself, never less the god of the same element. I screamed "You all liars! Percy got punished or something by you guys! I don't trust you! Maybe you guys _kidnapped_" she said while staring at Hera, she put her arms up in defeat. "Him again!" I ran out of the palace of the gods in rage and tears.

I came back to Camp borders when I saw a little note. It was in a familiar, scribbly handwriting. It read

_Dear Wise Girl_

_I'm sorry but I can't see you or my friends anymore, I'm not allowed in Camp and when I get 20ft near it I get blasted off. The gods feared my power and they say my loyalty will destroy Olympus. So I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't see you anymore. Hope you find someone that's better than me for you. _

_Hope this letter finds you_

_Your Seaweed Brain_

_Flashback Ends_

I decided on a pair of half-jeans and a blue shirt. After waking the twins up, they had a breakfast, pancakes. I remembered when Percy was still with us, we made big, blue pancakes. I just so crave them.

Dropping them off at Chorus for Percival and Violin for Persia, I meet Percy at Central Park about a five past nine. He was shifting around nervously, wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. He saw me and motioned me to sit down while wearing a smile.

"Hi Annabeth." "Hi Perce." There was an awkward silence between them for a time. The two as how much they missed each other, we really didn't feel like the couple they were twenty years ago. "So could you tell me more about Percival and Persia?"

_Flashback_

It was a lovely summer day in Camp, like it always was but not everyone's mood was the brightest. It was four years since his 'quest'. The seven were pretty sad when I showed them the note.

I could tell my stomach getting larger, was it me not exercising? Overeating? I hardly touched food these days. I went to Chiron's office to ask him about the stomach. He took a few tests and he told me "You are pregnant with Percy's child."

It was an absolutely shock for me. I didn't know what expression is should be in. I either could be happy I have a child or I would be sad, only raising the child by my own. I told the seven and the majority of them were pretty happy about it.

_5 months later_

"Come on Annabeth, push, push a little harder." Said Will Solace. "Like you, AHH," I panted a little "have experience, Ouch, at giving, AHH, birth." My lungs were asking for air and badly. "Come on, just one more push." I pushed again, this time harder and cries were heard in a matter of seconds. "Wait Annabeth, push again." I didn't know what he was talking about, but I followed his directions and cries were louder.

Thalia, who came over for the occasion carried one baby and Piper carried another. "Well Annabeth," said the doctor "You have two babies, a boy and a girl. Do you want them to give them names now, or later?" "Can I see my children first?" They handed me the two babies, a boy and a girl. The girl looked like she would have grey eyes and the boy's eye, desperately wanted to change into a sea green. "Percival and Persia." I decided to name them after my lost lover and fell into the reign of Hypnos.

_Flashback Ends_

"Oh," Percy looked down with guilt "I'm so sorry for making you be alone at the most important times. Will you forgive me?" "Seaweed Brain, it's not your fault. The gods made us separate and keep that worried face on! Your cute when you are worried." I laughed, he put a frown on but quickly recovered and gave his big sarcastic smile on, how I love that face!

**AN) So yeah two flashbacks and some Percabeth Fluff. Well that was Chapter 4 and so yeah. 19 follows and 10 favorites? You guys rock! And 9 reviews? SHOUT OUTS TO EVERYONE!**

**Review Answers (Only Guests)**

**Guest: I'm sorry for all the flashbacks but they make the story have more sense**

**Guest: I was bored and wanted to try out reviewing my own story.**

**Guest: Thank you for the support! I love the children too!**

**I might be slower to update on the next few weeks since this week was spring break for me! **

**PS I'm currently needing a Theme Song for this story, pls review me if you have a suitable one! Thanks!**

**-I Need To Change My Name signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ME RICK RIORDAN, I WOULD BE SURPRISED IF THE FANS DIDN'T KILL ME YET!**

**Story first, talk later!**

Percy

We spent two hours just by ourselves, walking around Central Park, getting Starbucks, joking around still acting a bit awkward but we felt like a normal couple. An alarm sound was heard from somewhere. Annabeth opened her purse and pulled out her Nokia. She swiped something on her phone and she put it back. "Percy, it's eleven a clock right now, I need to pick up Percival and Persia from All State Chorus and All State Orchestra."

I realized something, "All State Orchestra? Kevin, you remember my son?" she nodded "He's in All State Orchestra and he plays the Bass Clarinet. I heard they will have a performance today and so has Chorus!" She nodded. "Why don't we listen to their performance together?" She smiled at my idea and replied "Sure, Perce." She drove her grey Nissan Altima while I rode comfortably in my blue Chevrolet Cruze, the same one I was driving down the highway and rescued Kevin in.

They drove down to the Tribeca Performing Arts Center, in Bronx where the Chorus and Orchestra had their performances every month. They parked in a relatively nearby parking lot and walked together to the performing arts center. They were pretty early, only a few people were in the theater. The seats they sat in was in the left side of the middle. The Chorus was going to perform first. Percival sang Tenor in the Chorus.

The song they sang was called the Inscription of Hope. It was a very light song, full of the future. Making it more beautiful, the music was provided behind the curtains by the orchestra as the conductor said. Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder but then realized something and got off of my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I whispered. She gave a blush and an awkward blush. You could practically feel the tension between us. "Could you turn your head sweetheart? I can't see my nephew." An elderly woman behind us suggested, we turned around and continued to watch the Chorus perform.

"Well now we will have four solos perform! Please welcome, Edith Jordan, Marina Canning, Mark Andrews and Percival Jackson!" The four of them sang the song 'Paradise'. It was a song that made the audience feel like they were in Heaven, light and soft and with the music of the Orchestra, it could easily get into Hollywood. A round of applause erupted after the wonderful performance. The Chorus bowed and they walked out. The curtains rose and it showed the All State Orchestra. "Thank you Chorus and now for The All State Orchestra! Please welcome Conductor Hathaway!" The man bowed and the host went on. "All State Orchestra will now present to you Fur Elise!"

The Fur Elise, was a masterpiece of Beethoven's. Over the time Kevin was in the Orchestra, I learned how to enjoy these classics. Annabeth was smiling at a direction. Her daughter, Persia was the Concert Mistress, the first seat of the Violins. It was a great honor to be the Concert Mistress, because she was only second to the conductor. Kevin was in the near back since he played Bass Clarinet with the woodwinds. As far as I knew, he was the manager of the woodwinds which included Clarinet, E flat Clarinet, Soprano Clarinet, Contrabass Clarinet, A Clarinet, Flute, Piccolo, Saxophone, Tenor Saxophone, Bari Saxophone, Oboe, Bassoon and all those. Pretty impressed with that kid. As manager he has to know how to play almost every single one of them. I couldn't manage that.

Fur Elise earned a loud round of applause from the audience. "That was Fur Elise, ladies and gentleman. Now let us welcome The Soaring Spirit." The Soaring Spirit was a very joyful song. It really represented hope. It was a very graceful piece like a skater on the ice skating ring. The Orchestra nailed it, it was like they had it hardwired in their brain and instrument. The loud round of applause echoed through the theater. The lights all went off. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have one last performance from the Orchestra Band and Chorus. Please welcome our national anthem, The Star Spangled Banner." Americans are pretty patriotic. When we heard the national anthem was going to be performed, we all slowly rose from our seats and put right hand on our heart.

A light shined in the middle of the stage. A boy, not just any boy but Percival. He looked like he would sing solo. He smiled and started.

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

He stopped, so did the music. Lights then shone on the walkways to reveal chorus students standing in the aisles. They started again as a whole still with Percival on the stage.

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:  
'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,  
A home and a country should leave us no more!  
Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand  
Between their loved home and the war's desolation!  
Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land  
Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.  
Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

The praise for that one was unbelievable. It lasted more than four minutes. So loud, I swear the McDonalds on the other side of the street could hear it, and over New York traffic. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming! We hope to see you again next month to hear another performance of the All State Orchestra Band and All State Chorus. Have a good day."

We found Percival on the back stage. He gave his mom a hug and turned to me. "Hello Mr. Jackson. What are you doing here?" "Hi Percival. Your solo were great. You know Kevin?" he nodded. Practically everyone in the school knew him. "Well he plays Bass Clarinet for all state orchestra band." He nodded and we walked into the halls. Persia was on the side talking with Mr. Hathaway, the conductor with a few other people. Kevin was also listening while holding a large case. They all nodded their heads in agreement and then scattered.

"Hey Persia. Hey Kevin." I greeted the two musicians. They both replied with a hi and we walked out of the theater. "Annabeth, do you want to come to my house? I have a few things to talk to you about." "I'm okay with that so I guess I'll bring the twins with me." "Sure." I gave her the directions to my house and I sped away with Kevin in my Cruze while she came behind me with her grey Altima. We arrived at my house thirty minutes later. The twins looked with amazement at my house. "Wow Mr. Jackson. You have a very nice house." "Thank you Persia."

We walked in and left all three of them shocked. "Well, welcome to my house. Kevin, would you take them on a tour around the house and fix some lunch." He agreed and took them on a tour. Us two went to my office and locked the door behind us. We stared at each other and I decided to break the silence.

"Annabeth, could you tell me more about camp?" She sighed but started "So after your disappearance, the seven got pretty gloomy, Chiron seemed bothered, the camp felt unbalanced. Even Mr. D made less jokes." I snorted at the last part, Mr. D, not joking? That's pretty abnormal. I motioned her to go on. "Well the monster attacks around Camp increased, quests got more dangerous, it made it feel like Camp Jupiter without their eagle. The gods bickered over themselves and all day long we could hear thundering. We eventually got back to almost normal but really it was us just with a mask on. So yeah."

I stared at the pictures on the shelf. One was at the abandoned waterpark in Colorado with me and Annabeth and Grover. There was one when Clarisse and the other dumped us into the lake. One should me and Annabeth kissing before the giant war. Ones posing with the seven covered all the wall. I sighed thinking about all my friends I left behind.

"Dad! Lunch!" "Okay Kevin!" I turned to Annabeth and we walked out of the office and into the living room. The three children were sitting outside on the patio, crossed legs, eating sandwiches and laughing. I opened the glass door. "Hey guys what so funny?" Kevin gave us each a turkey sandwich and we sat down on the patio. "Mr. Jackson would you like to join us in our absolutely crazy game of truth or dare, you too mom?" We both laughed "Sure Persia, as your mom, I would love to join you guys. I think Mr. Jackson would love it too." I nodded and we got tagged along with the ultimate crazy game.

In this game we found out Percival has a crush on the person who sits next to him, Lily Orenburg, Persia stole ten dollars from her mom, not good of a reaction from her mom. We also had some pretty funny times. Me talking in a Russian accent in Greek, awkward! Kevin putting on his glasses upside down, Annabeth singing Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus with some support from Percival. We had a lot of laughs and then I asked Kevin to give me a truth. I was totally not prepared for this. "Dad, are Percival and Persia your children?

**AN) Hey guys! Yeah another cliffhanger! Sorry if I didn't update quick enough but I had two days to practice for Bass Clarinet Tryouts and I have an essay due Friday and a lot of others. I made it up by giving you guys a 1,830 word chapter, that's like half more than I usually write! **

**Do you guys like 1,500 or longer chapter but 2 week updating time or 1,000 word chapter with 1 week or less update?**

**Do you have any good songs that fit as a theme song for this story? If you do leave it in the review! **

**Reviews from Chapter 6**

**Anna Y: hmm, somehow I can't PM you. Thanks for the support. Zeus, *snorts* like he is any helpful the Percy Jackson *thunders* and no it says I Need To Change My Name, but really no I'm sticking with my name, pretty ironic hun?**

**YOU GUYS ARE PRETTY AWESOME! 12 FAVORITES AND 24 FOLLOWS AND 16 REVIEWS! CAN WE PLEASE GET 15 FAVORITES AND 25 FOLLOWS AND 20 REVIEWS? PRETTY PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? **

**I'm eating dumplings while writing this, they are SO good! Leave a review! Just type in some words and press a button. Santa Claus will but you on his nice list *wink, wink* **

**Review (dumplings, songs, updating), Recommend, and Read on, or in this case wait on!**

**-I Need To Change My Name out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: WHEN YOU GO INTO A LIBRARY TO CHECK OUT A PERCY JACKSON BOOK, YOU LOOK FOR PJO AND HOO UNDER RIO NOT LI DUH!**

**Let us just pretend The Fault In Our Stars was written by Sally Jackson.**

Kevin (Wasn't expecting that, right?)

The question I asked Dad was a very simple yes or no question but I seemed to him it might ruin the whole world. The twins were looking confused at father. Ms. Chase looked at dad and gave him a sincere nod and he exhaled softly. He turned to the twins and knelt down to the he exhaled softly. He turned to the twins and knelt down to their height and turned to me and the twins. "Kevin, as smart as I am" Ms. Chase rolled her eyes at that comment ", you will always outwit me in some way. Persia and Percival are Ms. Chase and my children."

The twins had a face of mixed expressions. Confusion, happiness, shock, and even a bit of hatred was shown by their expressions. Dad sighed again and motion everyone to sit down and he told his story.

"You know Camp-Half-Blood." The two nodded while I had a questioning look to my father. He sighed "Well, it is a camp for us demigods. Anyway, I once spent my time there and fell in love with your mom." He pointed at Ms. Chase "We were a pretty happy couple, fighting our way through monsters and wars but still alive and happy but then the Olympian gods thought I grew too powerful and separated me from Camp and the demigod world and now I meet you guys and find my old love forty years later when I'm three more years to my fourth decade of living."

"Wait, Mr. Jack… Dad, aren't you Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon the one who retrieved the lightning bolt, held the sky up, made his way the Ogyia, defeated Hyperion and Kronos, Child of the first great prophecy, turned down godhood for my mom, retrieved the caduceus of Hermes, got his memory washed out by Hera, gave back the eagle to Camp Jupiter, defeated the twin giants with Uncle Jason, fell into Tartarus with my mom, defeated Gaea and all those stuff that Percy Jackson did?" asked Persia. "And the Hero of Olympus twice."  
The girl gave a glare to the boy and he played a mischief smile on.

Dad nodded in confirmation. I looked my father in confusion and shock. I asked him "Dad, Um, I really didn't get anything about the achievements. Plus, you're confusing me." He gave me a smile. "Sorry Kevin, I forgot you were here. I'll help you catch up with us a few moments later.

We finished our sandwiches and left them in the sink. Dad motioned me to his office and let Ms. Chase and the twins watch T.V. in the living room. He closed the door gently behind him. He sat on his comfy office chair and I sat down on the beanbag chair next to the bookshelf. Dad started with Greek Mythology and the gods and stuff which I totally understand with hours of reading books.

He told me about when he was young, he would 'accidentally' would do something wrong and he would get kicked out of school. For example he once fired a cannon to the school bus. In sixth grade, he went to this museum and found out his chaperone was a fury. He then told me about his adventures after the incident. Retrieving Zeus' bolt, defeating Polyphemus, holding the sky, wandering in to the Labyrinth, first kiss with Ms. Chase, he was staring at the ceiling at the mention of that. The great prophecy, defeating Kronos, he and Ms. Chase's underwater kiss.

"That was the first part of my life. I thought I could live happily ever with Annabeth but it had to be more exciting." He told me about the giants and Gaea. How he got transferred to the Roman camp, the quest to Alaska, the part about the cussing horse made me laugh. How they traveled to Rome and freed Nico to only fall into Greek hell, and then come back alive, all body parts attached, defeated the earth goddess and then came back to Camp-Half-Blood alive.

"After the Giant War, I thought the Fates would let us off the hook but no. It had to be an obstacle of romance not another war. The gods feared my power and said I would bring something that would destroy  
Olympus and what so ever so we got separated. I really needed a life back then but when I rescued you, Kay, you gave me whole new life. Thank you."

"You're welcome Dad, and you shouldn't be the one who should be saying thank you, I have to thank you. For everything. Rescuing me, adopting me, supporting me, and encouraging me when I was depressed. You are patient, nice, supportive, the best father anyone could have. I love you, Dad." And I meant every single word, letter, syllable, sentence that I just said. I open my arms and gave my 'evil grin' as my dad would say and we had a father son hug.

Ring! Ring! Ring, came Dad's phone. He took it and answered it.

"Hey mom. Yah, I'm at home with Kevin."

"I'm doing just fine."

"Sure, I would love to come, mind if I bring a few surprise guests?"

"Thanks Mom, around five thirty?"

"Then see ya!"

He gave me a smile and said, "That was Gram, she invited us to go eat at her house for dinner. We're going to go at about five and might bring Ms. Chase and the twins." I jumped at the mention of my grandparents' house. Gram and Gramps took me in willingly after the car crash and they took care of me. I can't wait for Gram's cooking, she has the best cooking in the whole New York, and that's not an exaggeration. Last time for Thanksgiving, we had no leftovers even though it could feed six people. And Gramps! He's an English teacher so every time I go to my grandparents' house, we would talk about books. Last time was Romeo and Juliet, this time War and Peace. I'm glad it's an eBook, gods the hardback version of it weighs ten pounds!

We walked out of the office and into the living room. Ms. Chase, Persia and Percival were sitting on the floor watching T.V. Dad cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him. "Hey guys. My mom just called and asked us for dinner at five thirty, it's three a clock right now. So do you want to go?"

"Duh, Seaweed Brain, who wouldn't want to go to a dinner cooked by Sally?" The twins looked at Father in confusion and he answered "My mom, which is technically your grandma." "But wait, I thought Athena was our grandmother." "Well Persia, she is your mortal grandmother and trust me, she is very, very nice." She nodded at the fact her tea… father told her she would have dinner with her grandmother.

"Since we have about two hour to kill, we might as well get out and go somewhere. How about the mall?" "Sure." Annabeth gave Dad a nod, and I gave a smile and nod. We all packed into the white Lexus LX 570 my dad bought us when we go on road trips. Dad and Ms. Chase sat in the front and I sat on the left side of the second row while the twins fought for the right side. Percival grumbled something and sat down in the middle while Persia triumphantly sat in the right seat. I got out my kindle fire and read The Fault in Our Stars, by Sally Jackson, my grandma **(AN I know TFIOS is by John Green, my favorite Author, but let's pretend Sally Jackson mysteriously became John Green so yeah!). **It's one of my favorite books, not just because it was by grandma, but I just love grandma's writing style!

We got to Manhattan Mall at around four o five. We shopped around it for a few moments and a bookstore caught my eye. Books-A-Million. "Dad! Could we go to Books-A-Million? Please?" "Sure." I ran into the bookstore and began looking. The others just came in and saw the large bookstore. It was large compared to the other bookstores.

Half an hour later, we were at the Cashier and buying our books. Since I like eBooks but there is sometimes doesn't have it, I like to read big old nonfiction paperbacks. This time it's _I Am Malala, History of Scandinavia, _and _Protestant Conflicts. _Persia got Hunger Games and Paper Towns and Percival got Marine Animals and The Book of Supernatural Creatures.

We arrived at Grandma's apartment fifteen minutes later. I could smell my grandma's works. I knocked on the door. Grandma opens it. "Kevin, my favorite grandson!" She gave me a big hug which I gladly returned. She turned to dad and said "Hi babe, so what's the surprise?" "Well, this is the surprise." "ANNABETH!"

**AN) Hey guys. This chapter was a little late but the 1,500 word chapter kind of made up for it. It's like 6a clock here so yeah! Thanks for all the Reviews Favorites and Follows! 20 reviews, 17 favorites and 30 follows. *Jumps up and down***

**Thanks to**

**Connie Rose for being a loyal reviewer**

**Appa the Greatest for being the 20****th**** reviewer and the 30****th**** follower**

**Maroo when I needed someone to talk to**

**And a lot of other people**

**Reviews**

**Bubblefish- Thanks! Cliffie again!**

**Can we have 25 reviews, 20 favorites and 35 follows this time?**

**Listening to Demons: Imagine Dragons**

**-I Need To Change My Name out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: DO I HAVE TO REPEAT IT AGAIN?**

**Hey… Guys… *ducks for cover*SO SORRY for be really late, I have a lot of stuff going on. I had to switch an instrument, two projects, an 1000 word essay due in a week from the due date, band concert (Well not that I have anything against it, I LOVE Band!) , a lot of tests, and two End Of Grade finals in my mind, not to say the trip in Italy to Plan and Pack. And I was a bit laid back. Sorry for the rambling! Enjoy!**

_**PS Need a **__**BETA**__**, anyone for the job? PLS PM me of interested for the job! Give me a chapter of one of your stories or anything you written from the DOCX, without someone else editing it! Thank you!**_

_**PPS IMPORTANT MESSAGE ON THE BOTTOM PLS, READ!**_

Annabeth

I really don't know to think of Percy now. He's not the Percy I knew before. Not the carefree, sarcastic person I knew before. He is more mature, serious but he still has his smile that I fell in love years ago. I thought he would be very depressed from the life that he was forced to took, but seems like it made him brighter. His job, his parents, his house and property and of course Kevin.

Kevin, is really just…wow. I could see how Percy would like him. His dark black hair, twinkling black eyes that look like they go on forever, a dimple of the left side of his cheek when he smiled showed and his personality. He was a carefree, loyal, smart, nice, and polite person and the list goes on. Percy really must love that kid. He really was the perfect child a parent could wish for. Seaweed Brain says he has nothing to do with Greek Mythology but I can feel a weird aura around him, both light and bright but also dark. It really had a sense of mystery around him.

I was pulled back to the world of reality from my thoughts by a bone crushing hug of Sally's. "Where have you been? My baby here went into depression for so long." "I'm sorry Mrs. Blofis, it's really a long story." "Well then let's sit down and talk about it and please like twenty years ago, call me Sally. Paul! Percy and Kevin are here. Do you remember Annabeth? Well she's here."

She guides us to the living room. "Well, well what do we have here?" She asks my twins. "Sally, these are my twins, Percival and Persia. Persia and Percival, say hi to Mrs. Blofis." "Hi Mrs. Blofis." "Hello Mrs. Blowfish. Wait like the fish?" Kevin, Percy, Sally and I laughed. Percival made the same mistake Percy, Poseidon and I made at first. Percival looked at us if we were from Mars and Persia had a slightly confused face on.

"Another one! Can't people pronounce Blofis, Blofis? Not blowfish?" Everyone in the room laughs. Paul came out with a slightly annoyed expression. Kevin runs up to the English teacher and gave him a big hug. "Well, there is my boy! Today's topic is War and Peace, right?" "Well dear, I guess you'll have to hold that conference another day, we have Annabeth and some children here." He put Kevin down and stared wide eyed at me and the children. An awkward and tense half a minute was interrupted by a cough by Kevin.

We all sat down in the living room, me and Percy replaying our separation. Percy told them about the prophecy another Oracle, Dione. How she told Zeus Percy would bring destruction to Olympus. Kevin looked down or was that my imagination? I told my life without him. Silence filled the room.

Ding! Ding! "Now if you will excuse me, I have a turkey in the oven ready for our big appetite." She walked in the kitchen and an aura of Sally's turkey filled the house. The mouthwatering smell that I haven't had in twenty years. It was just a feast to smell it. She walked it out and our mouths dropped. Words couldn't even describe the feast.

"Now guys, close your mouths, you'll catch flies and plus I've done way better than this." The cook said. We dug into the feast like there was no tomorrow and stuffed ourselves. Tasty! She either got blessed by Hestia or she is a wonderful natural cook who could cook for Il Mulino. Either way she is a good cook. Brings me fresh memories of the past.

_Times Lap 3 weeks…_

If anyone wants to mail me anything please check if your mailing address is to 6901, Spring Creek Avenue, Long Beach, Long Island NY. If you guessed this was Percy's house, you are correct! It was a week ago, when Percy visited our house in Manhattan, he was liked just out of his mind. Our house was tiny, how I fit all me and my kid's stuff in there, I really don't know myself! He proposed for me to move to his house and I accepted willingly, but don't get me wrong friends, he's going to sleep in the Master Bedroom while I sleep in the Guestroom.

"Mom! We need you to help move some stuff!" yelled a slightly annoyed tone. I walked out of my room. Everything done, paint, furniture, everything done. Well except for some books. I sold mine at a yard sale just before we moved. Those can wait for later.

The other child's room, just across from where Kevin slept. The twins new room looked like a tornado ran through it. Clothes were splattered in a pile, the beds had their devices all on them, and the twins were standing in a corner, smoshed by a pile of books. I laughed, the irony. Two grandchildren of the goddess of wisdom, defeated by a stack of books.

After an hour of dedicated work of the twins and me, order was established in the room. The room was painted grey, both of the twins' favorite color. Two twin beds lay on each side, with the big bookshelf in the middle, dressers and desks on the end of the beds and beanbags in the middle.

A pull was heard, followed by two large thuds. Percy and Kevin were home from shopping. The boys at shopping and two girls and a boy doing work in the house, wait shouldn't it be the opposite? We all ran down stairs to see the two of them in the kitchen that was facing the eastern side of the sea, stacking stuff in the fridge. Percy peeked out of his work "Hey, so you guys finished with your rooms?" I nodded. "Well, so do you want to get everything else for your comfort?" "Of course Seaweed Brain, from when can I live without the thing called books?" He laughed. It was the first clear laughter I heard in him forever. His eyes weirdly always showed something broken in them.

"Then let's go shopping, it's about ten fifteen, with your pace with books, I believe that should be enough time to buy you books and come home for lunch." "Then who's cooking." Percy pointed to Kevin and he gave a little bow, the kid's really humourus. "Sure" I said with a bit of uncertainty, I wasn't too sure with kids cooking, last time the twins nearly blew up the whole apartment complex, but then again this was Kevin "Let's go shopping. Persia! Percival! Book shopping!" A drop was felt and two energetic kids came out "Who said book shopping?"

_Two hours later…_

"Kevin Li, I knew you were a good chef but you totally out done yourself on this dish." The twins and I nodded in agreement. The cook replied "Oh, did I? I have to say I did really well, but out do myself? Please. This is the quality you will always expect from me." "Well Kevin" I told to the wonderful chef "This is the best thing I have ever tasted my whole entire life." He laughed and said "Well, here is a universal fact, Grandma's cooking just makes me feel like an ant."

Right now I'm, wait a second *eats a bit of stuff* am eating * eats a bit of stuff* a very delicious, homemade, barbecue pork ribs. Already five of them already, I could care less. They taste like heaven! Oh the sauce, they went into the ribs just right and the texture of the meat… heaven knows how he got these skills.

_Half an hour later… _

It is a fact, I'm full right now. Six pork ribs? Who wouldn't 't be full, not to mention all those side dishes. Percy ate eight, and so did Persia but Percival, he ate ten. The chef wasn't bad either, seven ribs. So yeah, we decided to go down and take a swim in the sea. The weather was perfect, an eighty nine, not bad for mid-may in NYC. We all went out, on Percy's own beach, lord he had like thirty acres of property. We were out before Percy and Kevin, they were boys and they took longer than us? Soft footsteps were heard behind us and I turned and after a few moments my eyes were shocked.

Percy, wow he was handsome. His six feet four structure, raven black hair, defined biceps, muscled chest, and not to mention an eight pack, he was the perfect Calvin Klein model. But that wasn't what stunned me. His torso was full of scars, bruises, injuries, it looked like he went to hell. Percy's eyes were full of emptiness and Kevin looked at me sadly.

"Percy" I said in a strained tone "What happened?" He said in a soft voice "Tartarus…

_Dun… dun… dun….._

**AN) Hey! I just felt like adding those duns! So yeah another cliffie for you guys! Loyal supporters! Talking about support it's…**

**Review Answer Time**

**Zoenaomij- Thanks for the support! It's out!**

**Thank you for those that reviewed, favorite and followed this story! You are all really wonderful!**

**I NEED A BETA! **

**OKAY THIS IS THE ANNOUNCEMENT! THE STORY WILL BE ON HOLD, NOT HIATUS FOR 3 WEEKS! I HAVE FINALS THEN A TRIP TO ITALY! I REALLY AM BUSY IN ITALY AND WITH THE FINALS. I'M GOING TO BE REALLY BUSY! PLS SPARE ME! SEE YOU IN THREE ( OR LESS, OR MORE WEEKS ) **

_**PS Need a **__**BETA**__**, anyone for the job? PLS PM me of interested for the job! Give me a chapter of one of your stories or anything you written from the DOCX, without someone else editing it! Thank you!**_

_**-I Need To Change My Name Out!**_

"_**Italy and EOG's here I come!" Can we leave the EOG part out? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: WHY, WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME FATES? WHY CAN'T I HAVE THE OWNERSHIP OF PJO AND HOO?**

**I knew you guys would love a chapter before I went to Italy so here you go! Enjoy!**

**NEED A BETA!**

_Last Chapter (Annabeth's POV)_

"_Percy" I said in a strained tone "What happened?" He said in a soft voice "Tartarus…_

Third Person POV

"Tartarus did this." Percy Jackson said softly. Annabeth just still stared at his body. Scars, bruises, burns, cuts, infections, circles that poked out from both sides of his body complete shocked the grey eyed woman. It was literally a map of hell, unreadable. So was the raven haired man's expression. His face had a mask of mixed emotions.

The twins were out in the sea playing, away from the trio of them standing on the beach. "Umm, Percy?" A nervous Annabeth asked "What happened? Who did this?" She said it with more anger "I will personally kill them!" She roared with anger. Percy sighed and told the story. "Well you know that I was banished from the world of Greek Mythology, well that wasn't the full story. I got banished to Tartarus…

_Flashback_

"I shall sentence you to the deeps of hell!" Roared a very angry king of the skies. He struck the young man in front of him with his lightning bolt. Once the smoke clear, nothing was left in the place of the once Hero of Olympus. Much tears were in the god's eyes, including the young demigod's father, a very peaceful goddess of the hearth, and a Queen of the Heavens.

Chaos erupted in the throne room of the gods. Yelling and shouting was all directed to a particular deity who sentenced the raven haired man to the 'care' of a god of Hell and the Father of the six elder gods present in the throne room. The love for the young demigod was strong, for he have save multiple gods and goddess of Olympus, saved civilization twice and had shown respect to many gods even to the one who made his misery.

The throne room was chaotic. With the heart of Olympus roaring tall. The flames were blue, so hot, Khione would evaporate in mere seconds. The goddess of family eyes were flaming and she exploded. Everyone was utterly defeated. The peaceful goddess could be even more powerful than all the gods and goddesses combined, for she was the eldest of all. She gave a glare that sent shivers to everyone to the supreme god and vanished out of the room.

Silence fill the room for the next few moments, with breaks of sobbing and quite whispers. Everyone looked disappointed at the god of thunder, for he had sentenced an innocent demigod to something even worse than death. A grief stricken sea god spoke up. "We shall remember Perseus Jackson forever, for he has sacrificed his life to save us." Everyone nodded and flashed out of the mourning throne room, leaving behind a vanquished god whose arrogance and jealousy sent the demigod that protected him without a second thought to hell, thinking about his mistake…

_Flashback Ends_

"And then that is how I got thrown to the deepest of hell, tortured constantly by Kronos, Gaea and all those monsters. Got these injuries and became a broken man until I found Kevin here." Annabeth Chase gulped and ventured on. "Percy, how… how did you get out?" Percy gave a sigh and spoke "Well it was a regular day with 'family' sessions with Gaea and Kronos. You know how Hestia is peaceful?" He shook his head "She's even more violent then Ares some times. So she led a group of gods that still supported me down there and made a great deal of it in the room. Gaea and Little Krony were scared to death at the sight of a blue hot flaming Hestia. The look on their face." He snorts "It was hilarious! So then Apollo and Hestia healed me and I came back to Earth, Zeus was made to apologize to me after I came out which I guess accepted in one way or the other and then got a good job and am happy… Well relatively happy compared to when I was in Tartarus."

Annabeth Chase for once looked shocked. She looked at him with a mixture of emotions. She was stunned at the story and even more baffled at Zeus' apology. The god never apologized to anyone. His pride was even worse than Athena's. The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence on the beach.

_Four hours later…_

Dinner was also cooked by Kevin. Spaghetti the highlight of the feast that was cooked today. After dinner the residents gathered together for a look over the patio. The sunset burned the horizon leaving the sky a canvas of orange, red and pink. The residents watched it in silence. Annabeth was sitting next to Percy, her head leaned on the man's shoulder for it was an old habit. The raven haired man smiled at the sight of his old love cuddle so nice next to him.

The kids sat down Indian styled in front of them. It was a quiet afternoon after the talk. None talked at all, not even the usual over talkative Percival, everything went into a comfortable silence.

All of this peace was disturbed by large thumps on the ground. A Minotaur in full battle armor was standing below the patio. The grouped was all accustomed to these frequent monster attacks but none of them except Percy had their weapon, since the city life meant less monster attacks.

The world's best swordsman ran to the Minotaur and battled him. He was good but a bit out of practice. He also was tired from one day's scene. The no for good bull slammed his gigantic ax at Percy's side. An ear piercing scream was heard. The Son of Poseidon fell to the ground, knocked out.

Kevin ran down the patio and saw his dad knocked unconscious. The Minotaur brought his ax down on the child. "NO! RUN!" Annabeth yelled to the child. Percy would have her head if the kid he loved so much died to his archenemy. But Kevin showed no fear. His eyes burned with rage and he grew and grew.

He became a seven foot tall man in a navy black hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. His face was covered but you could see the rage burning. He pulled out a block of metal and pulled it. He crisscrossed his hands. Each of his hands held a wicked foot long hunting knife.

The skill of him was unbelievable. He was a flash in the battle, graceful as a tiger, the speed of a cheetah, and the skill of an Olympian maybe greater. The man looked dark but you could sense light in him, like a yin-yang symbol. The Minotaur was stricken down by a slash to his torso.

The dark hooded man turned into a pure black tiger, roaring with rage, and he swallowed the whole bull into his mouth. The tiger roared in victory and changed back into a five foot four kid, in Khakis and a grey t-shirt. He was knelt on one knee and he lifted his head. He carried Percy into the room. Annabeth looked at the kid in shock while the twins looked perfectly normal excluding they had a knocked out dad.

Kevin settled down his dad on his bed. He went to a cabin and god first aid need, ambrosia and nectar. He fixed the raven-haired man and sent him a pulse of pure white light. He tucked his dad in bed and walked out of the room, acknowledging the baffled blonde outside his father's bedroom that was watching the whole time.

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "You can't be? The last one hasn't been seen in five centuries! Zeus will kill you as soon as he gets his hand on you." The kid smiled sadly and said "Zeus wouldn't dare to lay a finger on me, and I'm what you think…"

_Dun…Dun…Dun…_

**AN) How was that? Not bad for me. 3 days! A 1300 word chapter! Yeah! So the regular stuff…**

**Reviews!**

**Catlover- Thank you for review. I love the support!**

**Okay I was kind of disappointed on this one. Only two reviews? You're kidding me! But at least I got whole lots of follows! Yeah!**

**Okay need a BETA! Remember!**

**Now for a little if you can guess it!**

Out of these descriptions, I have two planned for Kevin, can you guess which two are them?  
-Chaos' Apprentice  
-Demigod of Apollo  
-Champion of Hestia  
-'Nephew' of Hestia ('')  
-Protector of Hope  
-Chronos' Keeper  
-Demigod of Athena  
-Demititan of Prometheus  
-Peacekeeper of Aether  
-Child of the Brain  
-Hemera's Chosen One  
-Oracle of Dione

-Random Mortal

**Ha! Don't know if anyone knows! Have some fun guessing!**

**Keep your reviews coming on! I love them! Also love the Favorites and Follows! More please!**

**See you in a few weeks, or if you guys are lucky, another one before I go to Italy!**

**See Ya!**

**-I Need To Change My Name…**


End file.
